Mai-Otome characters (manga)
This article is a list of fictional characters who appear in the Mai-Otome (manga) manga series. Note: When given names between Mai-Otome and Mai-HiME characters are the same, you can assume they have the same character design, with a few notable exceptions. Windbloom Royal Family Mashiro Blan de Windbloom - The real princess of Windbloom, she is found dead on the very first page of the entire tale, apparently after being murdered. However, her involvement in the story does not end there. Mashiro Blan de Windbloom (fake) - The main character. Initially an anonymous boy who arrives in Wind City, he takes up the identity of Mashiro and joins Garderobe. Although his real name is never revealed even in the final, 44th chapter, fans have given him the nickname "Manshiro". Despite his attempts to conceal his gender, his manhood is eventually known to all. Events led him to believe that Arika was his elder sister. However, the truth is not so simple. Mai - The late Empress of Windbloom, mother of Mashiro and Manshiro. Only appearance in a photograph in Chapter 42. Tate - The late Emperor of Windbloom, father of Mashiro and her unnamed brother. Only appearance in a photograph in Chapter 42. Garderobe Arika Yumemiya - Already a Coral Otome at her first appearance, she is ranked no. 51. Arika's role is reduced from the anime to more of a comedy sidekick who is somewhat slow witted, though she shows remarkable talent in actual battle. Nina - Coral no. 1. Taken in by Artai from orphancy and trained to be Nagi's Otome. Unlike her anime counterpart she is not the adoptive daughter of Sergay. Erstin - Coral no. 3, but said by Arika to have the largest bust, a F-cup. Similar to her anime counterpart she seems to have romantic feelings for Nina, her former roommate. Later she seems to gain feelings for Mashiro who she thinks is a girl. She seems to suffer from androphobia. Formally introduced in Chapter 3. Tomoe - Coral no. 2. She plays no major role in the main manga, not having the antagonist stance of her anime counterpart, although she is of importance in the Super H spinoff as her family owns the onsen that is visited. She comes from Zipang, as revealed in Super H. Akane Soir - One of the Pearls and one quarter of the Trias. She went away from Garderobe in an attempt to find the missing Kazuya and was willing to give up Otome-hood to be with him, but ended up doing away with him after she learnt that he was a member of Schwarz. She eventually gained the Robe of her anime counterpart, although how this came about was unexplained. Chie - One of the Pearls and one quarter of the Trias. She has an almost nonexistent role in the manga. Shiho - One of the Pearls and one quarter of the Trias. Initially coveted the Blue Sky Sapphire, getting Erstin to fight Arika for its usage. Does not use the "maki maki" hypnotizing device of her anime counterpart, but likes drills a lot. Juliet Nao Zhang - One of the Pearls. Apparently already a member of the Trias, as she is seen with the other three in her first appearance. Formally introduced in Chapter 7, but before that she barges into Mashiro's bathroom and mistakes him for a member of Schwarz. Lazy like her anime counterpart, Nina mentions that she was suffering from inadequate attendance. Unlike her anime version, she is not the leader of the Stripes gang, which does not exist in the manga. Natsuki Kruger - The principal of Garderobe. Unlike the anime, she is the daughter of Aries' President. If Chapter 13 is to be believed, has a fanclub of her own. Shizuru - The first Meister Otome to be introduced. Her first Materialisation only comes in Chapter 12, unlike the first episode of the anime, where she destroys three SLAVEs with one attack. However, impressions of her power are quickly tempered when she duels with Rad and later Midori (chapter 18) and fails to win decisively. Arika's onee-sama from the start, as opposed to Akane and later Nao in the anime. Yukariko - An instructor at Garderobe, she teaches various subjects. She is not as quiet or hesitant as her nun incarnation, and during Windbloom's invasion, she actually takes a bullet for Natsuki. Yohko - The head of Garderobe's technology, she is in charge of maintaining the Shinso's core, as well making new Coral/Pearl GEMs for each year of new students at the academy. Miss Maria - A stern and matronly instructor at the academy, she is extremely strict, rarely smiling, and carries a riding crop with her. An inactive Otome, when her GEM's contract is activated, she reverts to her youthful self. Fumi Himeno - The founder of Garderobe. Her consciousness resides in an AI system and gives out "Otome points". No mention is made of her ending the Twelve Kingdoms War, which in fact is not even mentioned. When she is "removed" from the statue, all Otomes lose their Materialisations, even those with private masters, unlike the anime. Her GEM was the Ultimate/Jet Black Diamond from the start, unlike in the anime where it was originally the Pure White Diamond and only became the Ultimate Black Diamond later. Aries Alyssa Kruger - Natsuki's younger sister. She first appears in Chapter 14 and shows off her intelligence, as well as being critical of the Otome. She wants the Otome replaced by the MAIDs, a proposal that is rejected by Natsuki. Miyu - A MAID. The basis for the others, she was excavated and repaired to working condition by Alyssa. She first appears in Chapter 14. In this chapter and 38-40 it is heavily implied Miyu is the same Miyu as the one from from the Mai-HiME (manga). She demonstrates her ability by catching a large number of dishes, then destroying a machine gone amok with her trademark efficiency. In a competition to test the ability of Otomes against hers, she thoroughly trounces the challengers. She retains the Mythril Dress of her other incarnations. Windbloom Aoi - A maid in the Windbloom palace. Her role is severely reduced from the anime, dropping down to only one appearance in the very first page. Sergay - The Prime Minister of Windbloom (as opposed to be of Artai in the anime, however he was still originally from Artai). Also not Nina's adoptive father. He comes across as more sinister than his anime version, but the true extent of his evil is not revealed until late into the plot. Yukino - Not the President of Aries here, which is "given" to Natsuki's mother, but instead a member of the Windbloom police and Haruka's partner. Proficient with a [sniper rifle, as she demonstrates in Chapter 11 by hitting the control GEM for a Slave. Haruka Armitage - Not the Otome for Aries anymore, she is instead a member of the Windbloom police force and Yukino's partner. She has a pendant for heavy artillery and a dislike of Otome. Takeda - A member of the Natsuki Fanclub. He has one appearince in Chapter 13, where he tries to meet Natsuki. However, he is caught by Chie and Shiho while sneaking around Garderobe and accidentally trepassing on Erstin showering. Shizuru shows up with a large pair of scissors and his last panel in the chapter has him begging for mercy. It is implied that he was castrated. He has another appearance in Chapter 28, once again looking to meet Natsuki, but is captured by Haruka after being mistaken for a member of Schwarz. Mimi - A child Erstin finds while looking for Manshiro after he runs from one of Sergay's assassins during the coronation. She aids Manshiro by bringing him and his retinue to the safety of a slum. Artai Nagi Daí Artai - Still the Grand Duke of Artai. He is pledged to wed Mashiro. Initially he comes across as even more cruel than the anime version, having destroyed entire nations because of the misbehaviour of one or two representatives and treating the Otome as below himself. However later developments show a kinder side. This is a reversal from the anime's Nagi, who initially seemed benevolent but later revealed sinister intent. Eventually he sacrifices himself to save Manshiro from Mikoto's attack and dies. Arashi Daí Artai - Nagi's little sibling, who's ambitions were to continue her older brother's dreams. Marie Antoinette - One of Arashi's most trusted soldiers. Seems to be engaged with a yuri relationship with Yang Guifei. Wields a thorned whip in combat. Yang Guifei - One of Arashi's most trusted soldiers. Seems to be engaged with a yuri relationship with Marie Antoinette. Wields cat-like claws in combat. Schwarz/Black Valley Midori - The leader of Schwarz. Imprisoned as prisoner No. 17 in Windbloom. Her existence is first hinted at in Chapter 16, but she does not actually appear until Chapter 17. Rad/Reito - A "Perfect Cyborg" created by the forbidden "black science" of Schwarz, the nervous system and part of the internal orga]s of are the only traces of humanity left in him. He claims to be Arika's father. Rena Sayers - Not dead as in the anime, although still the former Otome to the Windbloom royal family and ex-user of the Blue Sky Sapphire (the "Ultimate" Robe of which is not blue, ironically). Lumen - The first of the named members of Schwarz to fight against Garderobe. She is attacked by Arika bare-handed and later by Arika and Nina in their Coral Robes. However, she still prevails until Nina Materialises using Manshiro's Blue Sky Sapphire GEM and kills her. Gal - Another "Perfect Cyborg" in the service of Schwarz. Her speech is in both Japanese and English. Kazuya - Changed from a prince of Cardair to a human member of Schwarz. Ordered to bring Arika to the Black Valley to meet Rad, he attempts to mate with Arika and uses a tentacled SLAVE to prevent interference, but is prevented from succeeding by Akane, who proceeds to dispose of him violently. Dyne - A massive cyborg and part of Midori's team. Unlike his anime counterpart, Dyne's talk is actually understandable. Also seems to be gentler. Cardair Rila Mariposa - The Otome of Cardair's Emperor John and schoolmates with Yukariko. Returning to Garderobe to guard the transfer of Midori alongside Shizuru, the convoy is ambushed by Schwarz forces who free Midori. In the subsequent battle, she is Killed in Action by Midori. She carries the and wields a circular, sickle-like blade. She can launch a stream of energy shards in the shape of rose petals from the centre of her blade. Her ultimate attack involves her turning her Element into a tennis racket (with energy wires to complete the look) and launching a wave of energy petals at an opponent, followed by a huge sphere of energy slammed into them by a swing of her racket. Her Robe has rose theme, notably rose's of a deep violet color. She was known as the 'Superhuman', presumably because of her exceptional combat skills (referenced by many) and her domineering and confident attitude. John - The simply-named Emperor of Cardair, no relation to the anime-only character of John Smith. His surname is not mentioned. Having little significance to the overall storyline, he dies after Rila is KIA by Midori and Takumi rises to the throne afterward. Takumi XIII - Not a national of Zipang. Ascended to the throne of Cardair after the death of Emperor John. Unlike the anime, he is confined to a wheelchair. He ordered an attack on the Black Valley in an attempt to destroy Schwarz and avenge his former liege, but Manshiro's interference prevented the success of the invasion. He reappears in time for Manshiro's coronation and the two are apparently on good terms now. He was stuck in Garderobe when Mashiro sprung her trap. It is unclear if "Takumi" is his given name or a royal title in the vein of "George VI" and the like. Akira - Takumi's Otome, instead of being just his bodyguard like in the anime. She first appears to fight the leader of the Black Valley, Midori, then challenges Arika to a semi-formal battle. Afterwards, she is present with Takumi at Manshiro's coronation ceremony at Windbloom, and is one of the collaborated Otome under siege by Sergey's military forces. She aids the Other otome and proves to be somewhat of a match for the soldiers using only her ninja skills when the Otome's Robes are deactivated. She is last seen fighting her HiME self near the end of the manga, with each Akira claiming Takumi to be 'theirs'. She is known as the . She retains her ninja prowess from her previous incarnation, and displays ninjutsu, walking on walls and moving through shadows. She has two oversized stylized kunai as her Element. She also has a deadly move where she summons numerous kunai daggers, and launches them at her opponent in a non-stop barrage. Scale Sisters - Nonexistent in the anime but "carry-overs" from the HiME manga. They attack the Black Valley as part of the invading Cardair forces, but are defeated first by Arika and then presumably killed when Reito self-destructs, because they make no further appearances. HiMEs Mikoto - Instead of having a separate cat and human, the manga has Mikoto as being able to switch between both forms at will. She switches sides frequently, initially being in the service of Schwarz only to defect to Mashiro's once Mai was revived. However, her true allegiance was to Mai, as demonstrated when she gave up the fight and disappeared along with Mai after the latter was killed and freed. She is also apparently some kind of icon, as she appears in various kinds of merchandise. Mai Tokiha - The first HiME to be revived by Mashiro. Unlike the normally benevolent Mai, this Mai is bitter and nihilistic. The second HiME to "die", stabbed by Manshiro and the Sword of Akatsuki. Natsuki Kuga - One of the HiMEs revived by Mashiro. This Natsuki has the largest bust of all her incarnations. Akane Higurashi - One of the HiMEs revived by Mashiro. She assails the Otomes with tornadoes courtesy of Harry and is clad in a revealing outfit, to Akane Soir's horror. Shiho Munakata - One of the revived HiMEs, she appears to take on her Otome counterpart, amusingly claiming to be her identical twin separated at birth. Sister Yukariko - One of the revived HiMEs brought back to life by Fumi. She appears only very briefly, severely damaging Windbloom castle, while dressed in a revealing dominatrix style variation of her nun attire. She also seems to have an appetite for men, as she seeks them out from a crowd of fleeing people. Nao Yuuki - One of the HiMEs revived by Mashiro. According to Chapter 39, she sees the revived Natsuki Kuga as an older sister. They are also on much friendlier terms than in their other HiME incarnations. Akira Okuzaki - The past version of Akira, she only appears very briefly in Chapter 40, doing combat with Akira the Otome while trading barbs about Takumi. Yuuichi Tate - First seen in a vision by Mai as the "last man standing" in a battlefield littered with the HiMEs' broken Elements. He appears in the vision world created by Fumi and Mashiro, where he makes Manshiro remember his true name, although it was never actually mentioned to the readers, and gives Manshiro the Pure White Diamond and Sword of Akatsuki. After Mai's death the two were reunited and he beseeched Manshiro to win, after which he disappeared. Midori Sugiura - The past version of Midori. She ambushes the un-preoccupied Shizuru, but is interrupted by the other Midori before she can finish the job. Her Gakutenou can transform into a mecha-like being. Yukino Kikukawa - One of the revived HiMEs, she is bold and domineering, in comparison to her former meek self. She very publicly has Haruka subservient to her, going so far as to tongue her neck seductively in front of a very shocked Haruka Armitage. Haruka Suzushiro - The past version of Haruka, the one revived by Mashiro is the manga's version instead of the anime's and thus she is a HiME. To Haruka Armitage's disgust, she is subservient to Yukino Kikukawa. Alyssa Searrs - The last HiME to be revived. She tried to bend Miyu back to her will using a gravity-altering device. However, this failed and she became the first HiME to die. See also *Mai-Otome *Mai-Otome (manga) Category:Mai-Otome maga